Operator cabs in construction machines, such as motor graders, are commonly provided with roofs with integrated heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) units. Roofs with such provisions should satisfy a number of requirements. Among the many, a roof is needed to seal the cabin from outside weather. Further, roofs should provide ample overhead clearance for an operator stationed within the cabin, but is also required to be relatively compact so as to contain any excessive increase in the machine's overall height, and be in compliance with conventional storage and shipping requirements. Additionally, roofs are supposed to house various components of the HVAC unit, which include electrical/electronic items, electrical routings, controllers, blowers, heaters, evaporator cores, and several other accessories and components. With the HVAC unit integrated into the roof, it is generally a challenge to meet each of these conditions.
As additions to the above noted challenges, currently applied HVAC units in roofs of construction machines are generally exposed to frontal and overhead impacts. As a result, there is an increased vulnerability of damage to the HVAC units. Moreover, it remains pertinent to trade dress the roof and make an overall structure of the operator cab aesthetically appealing, while also making the configuration utilitarian for the operator stationed inside the operator cab. HVAC units may be positioned within the operator cab, but this may unduly use up cabin space, and inevitably restrict the operator's movement and may affect cabin ergonomics.
United States Patent Application US 20070205633 relates to a roof system for an agricultural vehicle, such as a tractor, with integrated heating ventilation and cooling (HVAC) ducting. However, a focus of the '633 reference is to enhance an operator's visibility outside the agricultural vehicle. Further, a configuration of an HVAC ducting discussed in the '633 reference probably remains vulnerable to frontal and overhead impacts owing to the position provided for the HVAC ducting. Moreover, it is also pertinent to provide for an effective containment of condensed water, in and around HVAC units, from an undue drainage into the operator cab, a discussion to which is missing in the '633 reference.
Accordingly, the system and method of the present disclosure solves one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.